Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ January 2011 I got an idea for songs involving animals. Like: *It's a Perfect Day *Come home Perry *Perry the Platypus *In the Mall *Fish Out of Water *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in my Pants) *Mobile Mammal Did I miss any? You Forgot: *Shimmy Jimmy *He's Bigfoot *And the animals go *On the Trail *Technology VS. Nature (if you count the egg and perry) *Robot Rodeo ( if you count the bulls as animals not just robots) *My wettest Friend *Theres a Platypus controlling me thoes are the ones you misses if i missed any tell me :) Febuary 2011 How about songs that Issabella gets a solo? *City of Love *Summer Belongs to You *In the Mall *Were Did We Go Wrong *The Ballard of Badbeard *Danville for Niceness Are there any more? The is one I can think of: *Yellow sidewalk *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it snow (On soundtrack, not in the show.) *The twelve Days of Christmas (On soundtrack, not in the show.) *We wish You a Merry Christmas (On soundtrack, not in the show.) I'm not sure if the last three really count though. --Firesideboy 10:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) March 2011(i know it's too early!) it maybe to early for March 2011's poll,but you know what other's said, time is fast my poll idea is songs that features Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas like *Backyard Beach *My Chariot *Pin-bowlin' *With My X-Ray Eyes *A-G-L-E-T *Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me *What Do It Do? *Phinedroids And Ferbots *Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song) *Ring of Fun *Mix and Mingle Machine *Bouncin' Around the World *Just Passing Through (song) Note:i am gonna include Mom Look and Rollercoaster since Rollercoaster:The Musical will be premiered before this poll starts Schnider123 07:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wizard of Odd poll We could do a poll about songs from Wizard of Odd. *The Yellow Sidewalk *I Want To Be Cool *Tree-Related Wish *I Want Nothing *The Guards' Wishes *Red Rubber Boots *You're Rusted 17:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) May 2011 Song of the Month I think it should be the Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown Nominations that weret picked.Truck Drivin 'Girl.Chains on Me.My Nemesis.Phinedroids and Ferbots.Do Nothing Day.Perry the Platypus (song).hHe's A Bully.Michelpacheo1My Goody Two -Shoes Brother June 2011 - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's time I've got an idea suggetion for June 2011 Subject: ''Songs linked to Heinz Doofenshmirtz'' ''- Impress My Professor'' ''- Yodel Odel Obey Me'' ''- Happy Evil Love Song'' ''- I Really Don't Hate Christmas'' ''- There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' ''- Charmed Life'' ''- My Goody Two Shoes Brother'' ''- My Name is Doof'' ''- My Red Rubber Boots'' ''- Give Me Your Money Today'' ''- My Nemesis'' ''- When We Didn't Get Along'' (Note: The first 10 songs are performed by Heinz. The other 2 express the feeling of Heinz and Perry when Heinz got a new nemesis in It's About Time!). 08:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Love Handel Who is your favorite Love Handel member? Danny Bobbi Fabulous Sherman "Swampy" Rollercoaster (song) :: This really wouldn't work since it is about a favorite character, not a favorite song. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) July 2011 - Favorite One Hit Singles The music by bands/singers that were known by that one popular song. - Gitchee Gitchee Goo - I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! - You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - Do Nothing Day - What Do It Do? - Alien Heart hits Which is your favorite hit? a.Gitchee Gitchee Goo b.E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. c.Phinedroids and Ferbots September Song of the month. What song that Baljeet and Buford Sang. *Let's Go Digital. *Come Home Perry. *The 12 Days Of Christmas. *Our Movie Better Than Yours. *I Want Nothing. *Baliwood. *Give Me A Grade. *I Wish I Was Cool.. *Atlantis *Ballad of Badbeard Metalist7 18:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Possible Poll A poll saying which song that Candace sung is the best? *Busted *Summer Belongs to you! *Queen of Mars *Me, Myself and I *E.V.I.L B.O.Y.S *I love you Mom *What does he want? I think that's it. :We have already have had a poll of that type, sorry. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's Songs Whitch is your favourite song that ferb has a part in *Big Ginormous Airplane *Rollercoaster (song) *Come Home Perry *Backyard Beach *Summer Belongs To You *Gitchie Gitchie Goo